SGU Seductive Darkness
by VioletVision
Summary: Young/Rush Slash - Young decides to take care of Rush and help him relax by way of a seductive encounter in the darkness of Rush’s room. This takes place during ep Darkness. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Seductive Darkness

Characters: Young/Rush

Genre: Slash

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-4, with photo accompaniments at my livejournal from Darkness, Mature Content

Summary: Young decides to take care of Rush and help him relax by way of a seductive encounter in the darkness of Rush's room. This fiction takes place later in the day after Rush wakes up. For this fic, I stretched the time so that the fly by the gas giant takes place the next morning. And, I love the idea of Rush always touching his lips unconsciously in a sensuous display because he is having cigarette withdraws. Oh, and this is my first real slash.

Chapter One: Memories in the Dark

Aboard the Destiny:

Colonel Young checked his watch noting that it was almost two in the morning according to Earth time. Most of the scientists and military personnel were asleep in their rooms except for a few Marines who were assigned to night rounds patrolling the corridors. Wray had argued it was not necessary, but Young went ahead and rectified the situation not wanting anyone tampering with their water and food supplies now that the power was off in the ship.

Eli rounded a corner with a flashlight glowing, "Hey Colonel Young."

"Eli, have you seen Dr. Rush?" TJ told Young earlier that Dr. Rush woke up after about ten hours, and that she delivered his message to the scientist. But, Dr. Rush never showed.

Eli stopped walking and held the flashlight down, "He woke up around 3pm-ish, and I tried to get him to tape a Kino message. No luck, again. He likes to talk about himself, but not about his personal self. We spent the last ten hours or so at the operating terminal my Kino search found. We did everything we could, but it was just the terminal controls for keeping what little life support we have functioning. He did mention something switching on the control commands and that he might have to try to correct it."

Eli was about to continue, but Young interjected, "Riley and TJ filled me in on the events of the day."

Eli leaned forward with a smirk, "Yeah, Riley told me that before Dr. Rush passed out that he kept trying to talk to Rush, and the last time Rush slammed him against a wall. His back still hurts. Rush is stronger than he looks."

Young had several flashes of thoughts about Rush while Eli adjusted his flashlight that started sputtering light.

Young knew that under all those layers of clothing that Rush's short and slender body had very nice muscle definition and was not the weakling he made himself out to me.

_Just another one of Dr. Rush's deceptions. _

Rush's sealed files stated that when Rush was young back before Oxford that he snapped a man's neck in self defense. Young wondered what the man was doing and why he was so close that he could get his neck snapped because the report said the man had a gun. A large part of the report had been redacted. Young also remembered reviewing his military training that was required before going off world. Rush was calm and calculated in the face of deadly opposition. He also had a habit of throwing knives at people or anything else he could instead of using deadly force until the simulated situation required it, which General Jack O'Neill liked about him right away.

Rush tended to use his intelligence against people and when that did not work he used a threatening and insulting demeanor. If neither gained him his goal, his levels of violence could escalate from shoving all the way up to deadly force, but he never jumped ahead. With these facts in mind, Young determined that Rush must have had no other way out of the situation other than to kill the man.

Young was not one to judge another's choice to kill when that was the only option. He had killed on the battle field in order to survive or save fellow soldiers. He did not like it, but it was a necessity skill. Young did not know which was worse or which caused him the most nightmares… killing someone to survive or someone under his command dying in the line of duty.

Young wondered why when he thought of Rush that he always thought in life and death terms, "Have you seen Dr. Rush recently?"

"I re-hooked up five Kinos to the shower for him about thirty minutes ago, since he was pretty much one of the only people who didn't get a turn in the showers. He didn't like the idea of all those Kino's in the shower room with him, so I put a blanket over them. He may be back in his room by now." Eli was trying to avoid saying Vanessa James' name after the whole Riley used a Kino to watch James getting ready for the showers thing earlier that day. He just knew everyone would blame him.

Young glanced down the hall with his eyebrows pulled tightly together, "I already checked there."

Eli started walking away, "Maybe he's back in the lab with the working terminal. If I see him on my way to Chloe's room, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"Chloe's room?"

"To check on her and uh to see if she needs anything?" Eli made it a question.

"Eli, it is two in the morning. I believe she has everything she needs for now. You can follow her around tomorrow. And, I better not hear of you watching her shower with Kinos ok?"

Even in the dark corridor, Young could see Eli turn red and shake his head up and down, "I'm just going to go to my room. All of the Kino's in the shower room have their vid option turned off. I promise."

In the Only Operating Lab:

Rush had only been in the lab for about five minutes when his head started hurting again.

_Maybe I should try to get some sleep. Da**! I want a cigarette or some fu**ing coffee, h_e thought for a moment before the panel pulled his attention back into his work.

Young walked up to the lab and saw that Rush had his left hand pressed to his forehead in a grimace. Rush lowered the same hand to take a drink of water and was completely unaware that Young was now standing in the doorway observing him.

Young could barely make out some of the words Rush mumbled as his right hand rubbed back and forth on his jaw line. Rush then anchored his thumb under his chin and pressed an arched index finger to his lips. Slowly he lightly bit down on his finger as his lips closed around them. He squinted at the screen then started moving his head back and forth, but kept his hand still. Young was transfixed on Rush's mouth as Rush then proceeded to rub his moist finger back and forth on his slightly parted lips, "…magnetic fields…diverse plasma interactions…biosensors…fu**ing weapons…"

Rush jerked at the moment of epiphany and wrote down his wonderful revelation in his small notebook. Young's lips parted and eyes dilated when he watched Rush in profile writing in his notebook and running his fingers over the panel. Rush was murmuring to the controls while he worked over them as if he were coaxing a lover to completion.

What Young wouldn't give to be the Destiny at that moment? Maybe everything? Was this what was responsible for his constant thoughts of thinking of Rush in mortal terms? He would give his life to save the crew to keep them whole. But, something about Rush made him want to give more. Young knew in that instant if he fully gave into Rush that his heart would be captured and ruined for life. Rush was not asking for anything from him, so why was Young so willing to give of his very self? Young did not know.

And still, Rush was like a wounded animal that would lash out violently if needed to save itself. That part of Rush irritated him to no end at the work involved in maintaining the man, but it also captivated Young to the point he could not get away from the force building within him. It made him loath to see Rush, but when he did the feeling dimed in comparison to his physical reaction to protect the man.

He wanted to shake sense into Rush and comfort him at the same time. He doubted Rush would want or accept either.

_Probably get my neck snapped,_ Young thought.

Young was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of Rush glairing intensely at the controls while his body tensed.

"Transfer all power to life support not weapons. Take the command override. You're precious to me, but stop trying to kill us you bloody bast***!" Rush's desperate and broken voice echoed in the chamber.

Amongst dead silence, the control panel beeped that it did not take the commands.

"Ok, I'm sorry. There I said it! I'm sorry." In quieter and more reverent tones Rush continued talking at the machine, "Stop hurting us. Stop hurting me. Now work for me. Take the commands. Take it. Just take it. Work, work, work." Rush held his breath and typed yet another variation of the commands to stabilize life support.

Destiny finally accepted his command override.

Rush let out the breath he had been holding with a triumphant groan. Rush closed his eyes and gripped the terminal leaning his hip into it while his head slightly hung back releasing the tension in his neck and shoulders. Whispering, "yes, yes."

Rush slumped into a stool and rested his entire upper body on the terminal as if he fell asleep while he murmured in another language now that his task was complete.

Young became instantly hard in a rush of heat that took over his entire body making it difficult not to breathe in rasps. Young was sure any moment that Rush would hear his breathing in the darkness, and he would be discovered in his voyeuristic act. Rush was not that easily distracted from his triumph, and Young was thankful he had more time to watch the scene before him and try to calm himself. After all, it was not the first time Young had watched Rush in a somewhat intimate act.

Young leaned against his gun-crutch lost in memories of his first encounters with the determined and manipulative Dr. Rush. Young could still see Dr. Rush walking into the Icarus Base gate room for the first time wearing that light colored suite and a calm expression of wonder on his face. Young took a break a few hours after that with the scientists, and watched as Rush stood on a balcony happily smoking a cigarette and talking about the mystery that was the ninth chevron location.

A blissful memory, but it was not his first memory of seeing Dr. Rush. Later in the day after seeing Rush in the gate room and on the balcony, Young's feeling of knowing that he knew the man somehow transformed into memories of seeing Rush on Earth about three years ago.

Young had no idea at the time that he would ever see the man again. Dr. Rush was the short haired man who he watched have an argument that intrigued him and irrevocably stuck in his memory.

Young remembered he was visiting a friend and that morning had went out for a run on the beach. There were two men standing out on the beach in an embrace kissing. Young watched as the short haired man pulled away yelling something about the other man being a priest and that their relationship was wrong. The other man spoke low to where Young could not hear, but Rush was not hard to hear. Rush kept taking steps back away from the man exclaiming in a tormented voice that the other man was always rushing and pressing him. The men walked away in opposite directions, and Young had watched the slender man with the short hair retreat until he was out of sight.

Young broke from his memories and reviewed Rush as he was now, thinking that the stress and responsibility weighing on Rush might have put more gray in his hair and made him tense up his face making him look older than he was. Rush no longer had anyone looking out for him like he did before. Scuttlebutt was that Dr. Rush was straight, and the wife was dead or out of the picture, no girlfriend… no one on his side.

Young quietly murmured below his breath, "Rushing Rush cost him the relationship. Rush likes to hide. Just another deception or is it preservation?" When he heard what the doctor's name was the first time, it had sparked that feeling of familiarity because during the argument he had used the word – rushing. To Young, the words 'Rushing Rush' kind of sounded like an alcoholic drink. Oh and he wanted a taste.

Young took a limping step forward breaking the silence now determined to lead up to the suggestion of Rush getting some sleep and not rushing him if possible, "We have a big day tomorrow. There is a meeting in the morning about the shuttle. Everyone has gone to bed. I hear you just had a nice shower, but what you need most is more sleep. You need to go to bed."

Dr. Rush jerked his hand away from his jaw and spun his head around looking at where the seductively deep, gravel voice was speaking in the darkness. His mind was playing tricks on him mixing several different thoughts about the calculations he was working on with what Young had said. All Rush could make out was something about them going to bed. Rush simply tipped his head to the side and roamed his eyes over Young's face to find the slight expression Young constantly had because of the tension between his eyebrows when he is over thinking. He did not appear to be suggesting anything sexual.

Young noticed that for once Dr. Rush was speechless with a confused expression on his face. Young spoke in slow soothing tones, "Rush, bed now."

Rush leaned back and gave Young a once over with his eyes then the expression of restrained desire gave way to one of pain and suspicion.

Young recognized those looks instantly because they were the combination he had remembered on Rush's face three years ago before he turned and walked away from the man he argued with on the beach.

Young slowly walked forward leaning on his crutch allowing the pain and difficulty of his wounds to show. He frowned down at the terminal Rush had been working on trying to see what was so orgasmic about it.

In a deep slow voice, Young continued, "You've had a long day. Nothing you can do here. You need more down time."

With absolutely no affect Rush answered, "Ok. We probably won't die in our sleep tonight. I fixed it for now."

Young was momentarily taken aback at Rush's instant acceptance.

Young walked side by side with Rush who seemed to not notice where he was going. Young could tell by Rush's eyes that the man's mind was racing in several directions about the ship, and it was causing Rush to lose focus on his physical body. More than once, Young had to reach out with his left hand to steer Rush down the correct corridor to get to his chamber.

Upon entering Rush's bedroom, Young closed and locked the door behind him.

Rush's eyes came into focus on Young's hand seeing that the Colonel had learned how to operate the locking mechanism. An uneasiness washed over Rush as he struggled to make sense of what was going on and what he had said ok about.

Young waited for Rush to quiet his mind of calculations and become oriented to what was happening at the moment.

Young stayed standing at the door as Rush faced away from him speaking, "What exactly is going on here?"

Rush glanced over his shoulder watching Young stand patiently in silence enshrouded in the seductive darkness.

"I locked the door so no one would see." Young took one slow step partially bring himself into the light then continued, "You're not going to want to be disturbed. You don't want anyone to know this secret. Once you start again, you'll want another and another. It will put you in a better mood. You could have gotten it earlier, but you didn't come to me when I asked."

"Excuse me?" Rush looked fully aware and vexed. Young saw the way Rush ate his body with desirous eyes earlier, but Young was not about to scare him off by rushing him.

_One mustn't rush Rush. He may like me and my body, but that doesn't mean he is ready to fall into bed with me. Worth it, but yep, a lot of work. _Young thought.

"Here." Young was amused the doctor thought Young was making overt advances on him. Oh he was and was planting it in Rush's mind, but what he said could have been taken another way. Young had a back up that fit it perfectly if what he said did not cause the desired response. Rush was not the only one skilled in manipulation, but the manipulation Young had in mind for Rush had to do with body positioning. And, from the expression on Rush's face, that was going to have to wait a little.

Young thought, _Who knows, at the rate it was going earlier we might actually be on a first name basis by the time Destiny makes it back to Earth in ooohh twenty years. This might speed things up._

Young reached into his pocket, and Rush took a quick step away.

Young pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "I had to trade a pack of chocolate chip cookies for these. Go ahead take them. Make sure you lock your door when you smoke them, so no one thinks you have a few cartons stashed away somewhere. The conspiracy theorists have enough ammunition against you as it is. I know. You are probably going to smoke the entire pack right now, but you might want to save a few for before the morning meeting. You know, so you will be in a better mood."

Rush practically dived for the cigarettes and the lighter. With shaking hands and fluttering eyes, he flicked the lighter on and took in a deep long draw. Rush smiled holding the cigarette carefully in place. Rush lifted his eyes to Young with a dark intensity that spoke of long nights consuming one another.

Young had never witnessed that look on Rush's face, and he felt his heart accelerate and pound causing even his eyelashes to flicker from the force.

Young controlled himself not to replace Rush's cigarette with a possessive kiss.

Rush asked slowly taking a step into the darkness where Young retreated after handing over his gift, "Do you want one?"

Young froze locked in Rush's eyes for a moment then flicked his gaze down to his mouth where the cigarette was now hanging. Young's mind clouded by the rush of adrenalin that left confusion if Rush was asking him if he wanted a cigarette or a kiss. Young told himself that Rush was talking about cigarettes, but his body kept interpreting Rush's body movements as asking if he wanted a kiss. "One what?"

A/N: I could not get the image out of my mind of Young with his cracked ribs and busted up leg trying to grab Rush's arm as Rush collapsed unconscious on the floor. I read about a movie called Priest from 1994, (that the man playing Rush was in) and I included that photo (at my livejournal) as the flash back to an embrace in the movie. My first chapter sets the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Seductive Darkness

Chapter: 2 – Alone in the Dark

Characters: Young/Rush - SGU

Genre: Slash

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-4, with photo accompaniments at my livejoural from Darkness, Mature Content.

Summary: Chapter 2 - Cigarette sex, check.

A/N: Besides, who knew Young was such a voyeur? I didn't, but my fic knows otherwise.

This fiction takes place later on in the day after Rush wakes up in ep Darkness. For this fic, I stretched the time so that the fly by the gas giant takes place the next morning. And, I love that with Rush one never truly understands his complexity.

Chapter Two: Alone in the Dark

In Rush's Room:

Rush took a deep draw off the cigarette and finally took it out of his lips and contemplated Young standing in the darkness lit partially by the emergency lighting. Rush no longer felt apprehension about being locked in the dark alone with Young.

Rush thought of six months ago when he took a smoke break his first day on the Icarus Base. He remembered Young watching him laugh and chat about the possibilities of the ninth chevron's destination. And now, here they were standing in one of the possibilities with Young watching him again.

_Is this a risk Rush is willing to take? If I do too much, will he ask me to leave and never let me back?_, Young thought to himself.

He waited for Rush to clarify his question, which was not really important anymore because Young believed the communication was not really about cigarettes. They had both witnessed the desire each held, but was Rush going to act on it or push him away like he did the other man?

Young continued to hold himself in check leaning his shoulder against the wall to take some of the pressure of his right hand, which was pressing down on the gun-crutch. Strangely, after he took a shower, his injuries seemed to heal partially.

With the appearance of expectancy, Rush slowly licked his top lip as he brought the cigarette back up. Rush tipped his head back as his eyes half way closed in a seductive expression like he was putting something else to his mouth. He held the cigarette with his thumb and index finger as he sucked in the calming nicotine into his body.

Rush shifted his feet bringing him a little closer into the darkness with Young. He left the cigarette in his mouth toying with it as he unbuttoned his vest and tossed it behind him. Rotating his upper body back to Young, Rush folded his left arm across his chest resting his other elbow on his hand. With his right hand, he reached for the cigarette using his index and middle finger.

Young watched hurriedly blinking as if he could not stand for his view of Rush to have any obstruction. Heat reached up his neck and face. Every stroke of the cigarette and every draw of smoke made Young envision Rush kneeled before him naked doing those same things to a certain part of his anatomy, which was responding to the sensual demonstration.

With his arms anchored in place, Rush focused his amber eyes on Young's mouth. He tipped his head to the left and slowly stretched his neck bringing his lips up toward the cigarette. After a short draw and pulling the cigarette back, he let the smoke out while rubbing his index finger across his bottom lip pulling his lip down for a moment.

Rush let his eyes roam over Young finding his pants now definitely fit differently on him in a certain location. Yes, Young was hard and almost trembling from the strain of his reaction to Rush.

Rush's observer stood only a couple of feet away remembered Rush rubbing that same index finger back and forth on his lips earlier when he was working at the controls. Young's memory intertwined with what he was watching as he could practically hear Rush's words again, "Now work for me…take it…yes, yes."

A nearly overwhelmed Young clenched his jaw and started breathing deeper making his shirt collar lightly move just a fraction on the back of his neck where he liked to be bitten. That was the point his body betrayed him. A reverberating chill broke out at the base of his skull and electrifyingly worked its way down his back and extremities causing his entire body to shudder visibly.

Young chanted in his mind in order to keep himself still and not throw Rush down on the bed, _Control. Control. Don't do it. Hold still or he WILL stop and make me leave. Rush has to be the one to make the moves. Control dam* it!_

Rush walked across to the other side of the room next to his bed. Rush removed his t-shirt then the long sleeve white one. To Young's bafflement and dismay, Rush quickly put the greenish t-shirt back on obstructing his view of his slender yet toned body.

Rush peered over his shoulder at Young, "Sorry, I want more."

Young audibly swallowed then saw Rush run his hand up under his t-shirt flashing skin again then retrieved another cigarette and walked back to him. He could watch the man smoke all night. Somehow, the pain Young was feeling from his ribs and leg lessened. Endorphins?

Rush's heated words floated on the smoke between them, "I asked you if you wanted one. Here, you can have mine. You're turn."

Young was a man of thought and action. Right now, he was using his thoughts to stop himself from taking action. Young did not trust himself to move after seeing Rush with all of his shirts off. If he started moving, he knew he would consume Rush with the same fervor Rush reserved for the cigarettes.

With a sexy huff at Young because he continued to stand there unmoving, Rush stepped forward to Young's left side and held out the cigarette with his left hand in front of Young's lips.

Rush saw Young's thought flash on his face that this was the hand he had rubbed on his abs moments ago.

Young still leaned on the wall with his right shoulder, but turned his head close to the warmth of Rush's left hand. Young fastened his eyes on Rush's wicked expression. He reached his lips out taking the filter between his parted lips and lightly pressed his lips to Rush's index and middle finger.

Rush let out a held back breath with a whimper unlike the triumphant sound he made earlier at the controls in the lab.

Young's observation of Rush's lips flashed to Rush's eyes as the hand holding the cigarette closed down over Young's jaw line. Young closed his eyes to keep the smoke out of them while Rush rubbed his thumb over Young's cheek to the edge of his lips where the cigarette entered. Rush tipped the cigarette down and out then returned it to the previous position pressing harder.

Young's eyes fluttered at the sensation and the desire within him that threatened to take him over any moment. Young burned like the cigarette he smoked as he watched the expression on Rush's face, which conveyed he was suggesting the sexual act the action mimicked.

Rush used his right hand to grip Young's left wrist and moved his arm back pressing the center of his body against Young's hip. Rush removed the cigarette and took a draw himself.

Young's deep gravel voice pleaded, "Rush…"

Rush gripped a little harder on Young's wrist stopping him, "I don't like to rush. No, I like it slow. I want it my way or we can stop this right now."

Young blinked slowly a couple of times as his vision became unfocused but was keenly aware of exactly every inch of his body that Rush was actively touching. Young flexed his left arm, but did not over power rush and was rewarded by Rush leaning more fully against him. Rush moved his left leg slightly around Young's leg getting a clenched teeth hiss from Young.

"Rush," Young was finding it hard to find words as his ability to think failed him.

Rush enjoyed misinterpreting the proper noun as a verb and ran his tongue over Young's muscular neck, Rush breathed over his skin, "I told you, slow."

Rush held up the cigarette back to Young's lips and grinded his hard length against Young with a moan.

Young gasped and opened his mouth.

Rush whispered in his ear, "Take it."

Young let Rush carefully place the filter inside his mouth.

Rush continued speaking in a languidly seductive accent, "Now, suck."

A/N: Young seeking out Rush in chapter 1, check. Computer sex, check. Cigarette sex, check. Love the words that start with "C" for the soon to come chapter 3, priceless. Gosh, I had no idea how much I loved that photo of Rush smoking.


	3. Chapter 3

Seductive Darkness

Chapter: 3 – Together in the Dark

Characters: Young/Rush - SGU

Genre: Slash

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-4, with photo accompaniments at my livejoural from Darkness, Mature Content.

Summary: Young and Rush explore the possibilities of being naked and locked in a room together.

A/N: I went back and edited a few things after watching Lightman on Lie to Me. I started squinting at the screen feeling that something was familiar and not just the accent. I jumped off the couch going, "He slammed him into a wall just like my fic! Rewind it, just rewind it. I have to change it so the other guy is tied up." Somehow, I don't think my hubby appreciates my slash. LOL! (Updated to fix a few problems)

Chapter Three: Together in the Dark

In Rush's Room:

"Is this your thing?" Rush inquired.

Young glanced down at Rush's hand that still held his wrist and then to the other one that was touching his chest unbuttoning his shirt. "What?"

"Is this submissive closed off thing you have going on typical for you?"

"No." Young turned as Rush used both hands to lift his black military shirt back over his shoulders and off his arms to the floor.

"You seem shocked that you're reacting to it and went all neutral in the face. But, you like it." Rush toyed with Young's mind.

"No."

"Are you usually the one dominating?"

Young raised an eyebrow, "Usually, more of a mutual thing not one way or the other."

"Would you say feral or restrained? Has no one noticed you hide inside yourself and tried to let you out? Restrained." Rush's voice took on a sharp edge.

"I wouldn't say restrained." Young had no idea where all this was coming from. Why did Rush have to complicate this? Why did he have to talk at all? At least in the past Young mused, his wife waited until after for the Q.A. section. When he has sex, he makes sure the other person is taken care of as much as himself. Why complicate it?

Rush put the cigarette out by licking his finger then pressing his thumb and finger tossing it over by the door. "Restrained in your mind thinking things. Someone does something you like, but you make sure that your face does not show it." Rush ran his hands down Young's muscular abs and let one finger press a little harder leaving a trace.

"Feeling things that you don't let out, never letting anyone know what really does it for ya…why? Their reaction? You think they'll stop. Did someone make fun of what you want or do you even know what it is?" Rush continued and took a step away, "When was the last time you really let yourself go and feel the moment without over thinking it to death?"

"Dam* it, Rush! Maybe you should get another cigarette. You think this is helping."

"So you are restrained internally this way with your wife and TJ? You're a 'just kind of do what's happening' type of guy? Are you even aware of how well you hide yourself even from you? How many other men have you offered yourself to? How many other soldiers have you shagged while they were under your command?" Rush's accusing words slapped at him. Young wondered if this was Rush's M.O. fight before he convinces himself not to risk a relationship and walks away.

Young looked away, "You want to talk about me? How about talking about you? I read your files." Young turned back to Rush, "Yes, both of them. You want to ask me questions about my past. How about I ask you the same questions? What if I ask you about the priest you left on the beach three years ago while you refused to give the relationship a chance? I was there. I saw you kiss him, yell at him, and walk away. Is that your Thing?"

Rush tipped his head back remembering the instance. Rush was not about to explain what really happened on the beach. He was not in any kind of relationship with the priest who was trying to help him handle a very difficult time in his life. Rush remembered at the time he was fighting back tears, and Father McKinney hugged him whispering that impending death of a loved one could cause suicidal ideas and as long as he did not act on them that it was not wrong. Rush yelled back at the priest in frustration feeling guilty for wanting to end his own life because his wife was sick, and he could not find a way to save her. He could best McKay sometimes with his extraordinary application of equations, but he could not find a way to save his wife.

Young did not want to speak, but his mouth opened and stuttering words escaped hurriedly, "TJ…a one time occasion…of weakness on my part. The only one in the military…now, it's hard for her. As for other men, it has been years. What about you?"

"This is not about me. I'm standing right here. It's about you here with me locked in a room and you still hold back. What am I, just another one time thing? Am I something to hold you over till you can get home to your wife? You get back together. You break up, on and on. Am I the in-between person? Am I going to be the one you turn to whenever you use the communication stones to go back to Earth, and she kicks you out of bed? Does she know you have a thing for men now and then? Are you so afraid someone will see you that you hide like a coward?" Rush leaned away knowing he had finally snapped Young.

The second after Rush said the word coward, he felt his shirt being grabbed and his feet sliding across the floor. Everything was a blur except Young's face, which was filled with aggravation.

Young slammed Rush against the wall holding him slightly off of the floor. Forgotten were Young's physical wounds that were healing as Rush ripped open old emotional wounds with words. With every ragged breath, Young vibrated with anger as he positioned his feet to hold Rush in place. To his astonishment, Rush had a wicked smile on his face instead of fear.

Every flicker of emotion showed on Young's face with more detail and truth than if he were speaking. Rush was relieved Young had finally let himself go, but Young was still upset and pressing him to the wall.

Rush worked his hands between them, and Young growled with deep ragged voice, "What are you doing?"

He undid Young's belt. Rush's wicked eyes glared directly into Young's, which were only a few inches away at this point.

In a thick Scottish draw Rush answered, "Un-restraining you, so I can restrain you."

Rush continued working with his hands on removing Young's pants. Rush was not making any sense to Young, but then again he never did. Young just knew he was being stripped naked then watched as Rush took off his clothing.

Young felt wrung out like there was nothing left inside of him. But, the desire on Rush's face as he leaned forward was like the flick of a switch feeling he had when Rush called him a coward. This time instead of anger, it was instant warmth and raw need. The aggravation turned to fire. Rush did not kiss him on his lips as he thought he was going to do, but instead fervently licked and bit on his neck just over his pulse.

Young ran his hands over Rush's shoulders up to his neck with one ending in his hair. Rush nipped at Young's jaw a little frustrated that Young was not being more forceful and making him kiss him. Young was not pressing their bodies together, but seemed to be in ecstasy over Rush's teeth. Now that Young was letting himself be seen, Rush was going to have to change tactics.

Rush pulled Young into a heated kiss of exploration. Rush was astonished at the amount of warmth coming off of Young's body and worked his tongue and hands to their full advantage.

Young pulled back from the seductive kiss gasping when Rush wrapped his arm around Young's lower back and moved slowly. Rush's eyes flickered because he was feeling it himself that his movements were rubbing their hard lengths against each other and against each other's toned abs, which were damp from the light sweat that broke out on Young's heated body.

"Back." Rush whispered tipping his head to the wall where they had been earlier. Rush could see Young's mind working and put a stop to it by gripping Young's muscular as* with one hand and his heated hardness in the other. Rush eased back the two steps, and Young followed.

Young pressed Rush against the wall rubbing against him. Their bodies met together in desire with Rush standing straight up and Young bending his knees slightly.

Rush brought his hand up to his mouth then back down between them. Young growled at the slickness of Rush's hand that worked over them then back up to the top of him. Rush tipped his head yes as he spoke with his sexy accent, "That's what I've been waiting for."

Young started working his military hardened body over Rush as they started kissing again.

With no warning, Rush pushed back and worked himself out of Young's arms. He retrieved something from his backpack and set it down next to the bed. Young stood there breathing heavily as Rush then pulled out rope from the bag.

"Knife."

Young grabbed his pants that were in the floor and handed Rush his pocket knife.

Young thought to himself as he walked forward, _I know what the lotion is for, but what is up with the rope. Does Rush want me to tie him up? _

A/N: Ok, *checks word count* one or 2 more chapters and this fic will be complete. If they don't get going soon, I don't think I can type anymore. Well, so maybe that is a lie. LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Seductive Darkness

Chapter: 4 – Gasps in the Dark

Characters: Young/Rush - SGU

Genre: Slash

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-4, with photos at LJ, Mature Content.

Summary: Young and Rush get tied up together.

A/N: Ok, so the tension finally brings us forward to the place we want them to be.

Chapter Four: Gasps in the Dark

Young paused in front of Rush remembering when Rush gripped his wrist earlier when he let Rush hold him in place.

Rush cut the rope in half and put the closed pocket knife next to the lotion and cup of water by the bed. Young watched as Rush held the rope up forming an M then rotated the tops of the M away from each other several times.

"Come here." Rush held both of the loops together and pulled a bandana out of his backpack. "Wrap the cloth around your wrist then hold it out to me."

Young hesitated watching Rush with the rope and looking down at the other piece by his feet. "Only one."

Rush nodded his head yes as he slipped the loops over Young's wrist over the cloth. He then gripped the ends that hung together just above the parts where it was twisted and used his other hand to slide the twisted part of the rope down toward Young's wrist locking it in place.

Young thought the piece that slid down to his wrist now looked kind of like a braid or rattle snake's tail. The ends that were in Rush's hand were several feet long and just about the same in length.

Young thought, _He has done this before._ "Your wife?"

Rush pulled on the rope bringing Young closer, "No, and don't talk about her. Before her. College. I was with one of the professors there." Rush grinned and kissed Young lightly, "He would tell the students if we did not do well on our assignments that he would take us to his dungeon. That semester, I was the only one who found out that in fact he really did have one."

Young smiled with a snicker wondering what other secrets he might get from Rush, "You got a bad grade."

Rush appeared offended, "No, we got into an argument in class because I told him his equation on the board was wrong. Later that week, I ran into him in town, and he took me back to his house and made me recite equations from memory. He um was distracting me, and I got one wrong."

Somehow Young had not noticed while Rush was talking that he had laid him down on the bed on his stomach and tied the end of the rope behind where the headboard of the bed should be. Rush was also on his stomach next to Young securing the rope more fully.

Rush peered up into Young's face seeing the puzzlement, "There is a rung that holds the bed to the wall."

Rush climbed on Young rubbing his body all over Young sending little bursts of chills over Young and making him gasp. Rush finished climbing to the other side of the bed and stepped to the floor. Young looked over his should to see what he was going.

Rush picked up the other rope and folded it in his hand and climbed back over Young to lay on his other side.

Young pulled lightly on the rope, "Only one."

Rush nodded, "Yes, only one wrist."

Young shivered as Rush ran the rope over his shoulder and down his back. Rush had been grabbing at Young's as* for a while and was pleased to see the pinkness knowing it would decrease any damage. He had no intention of hurting him, but just wanted the appearance of it.

Rush thrashed the rope down on the pinkness of Young's skin then drew up his leg to run across where he had just hit. Young let out a moan, pulled on his restrained wrist and pressed his face into the blanket.

Nearly under Rush's breath, "I'm the dungeon master now."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rush tried not to laugh.

Rush straddled him and reached for the knife.

He felt Young tense under him. Rush put the closed knife in Young's free hand then reached over to the table again. Young expected him to be reaching for the lotion, but he came back with a Kino control instead.

Young's voice was low and doubtful, "Are you recording this?"

Young looked down at the knife in his hand wondering if it was now over, and Rush was going to black mail him.

Rush watched the emotions dance on Young's face for a moment before he stopped him, "We both get a copy. We cannot trust each other. Don't tell me you trust me. Would you honestly give me all of your medical files? That's right, no. Go ahead tell me you thought this might have been some elaborate scheme. But, with each of us having a copy at least we can both trust neither of us wants to jeopardize what we have. You need the military, and I need to be allowed access to this ship even if we find a way back to Earth. Everything out there in the ship will be what it is, but here when we are alone it's just us and in this one thing we trust each other."

Young held the knife looking at the rope on his wrist. "I know I feel it. When we go back out there, we are going to fight and not trust one another. You tied my wrist because you like it, but that is not the only reason. You were afraid I might react badly to the Kino. No hearts and flowers. Ok. But, I'm about to die here?"

Young handed the knife back to Rush who laughed with the knife in his hand knowing here in the darkness of his room that Young did trust him with a weapon while he was tied up.

Rush used the folded up pocket knife to run lines down Young's back, "Yes, I like seeing you tied up for me."

Rush leaned forward over Young pressing his hardness against him and bit him on the back of his neck.

Young jerked under him and a moment later whispered out of breath, "How do you know?"

Rush knew what Young would respond to, "You tell me with your body. Quiet."

Rush slid off Young to the right side while using his foot to hook under Young's leg to help pull him over onto his back. Rush lowered his mouth over Young's shaft working him for a while before he raked his nails down his chest to his hip. Young fought against the restraint letting out a wonderfully masculine sound and released.

In a dazed wonderment, Young stated, "Time for a smoke break."

Rush believed the joking was out of character, but just went with it and reached for his shirt to clean them off, "Not bloody likely."

Young's eyes hungrily followed his movements.

Rush sat back on the pillows off to the side. Rush could see the expression on Young's face that this was going to be difficult if he stayed that distance away from him.

Rush leaned forward and ran his fingers over Young's jaw, "Reach for it."

Young had to maneuver around his restrained wrist to get to change positions to return the favor. With the wonderful noises he was able to suck out of Rush, Young felt himself getting hard again. Rush noticed as well, pulled away and handed the lotion to Young. Young opened it and pored some over Rush's body and prepared him for what he was going to do.

"Are you going to untie me?"

"No."

Rush started positioning Young kind of sitting on his feet and straddled Young sitting in his lap in a way with his back to him. Young just let Rush move him around until he could tell what Rush wanted. Rush made a few adjustments and pulled Young's un-restrained hand down his chest to Rush's hardness.

They worked their bodies together and over time moved to where Rush was more on his stomach, and Young was on top working himself into Rush. Young moved his hand under Rush again, so that Rush would thrust himself into Young's hand. Young's other hand reached up gripping Rush's hair holding him in place. Rush moaned out his release, which pushed Young over the edge to fall with him.

Over time, Rush untied Young. Rush started drifting off even as Young was cleaning them up.

Young ran a hand over the back of his neck where Rush bit him earlier and hoped it would not leave a mark. He inspected his wrist and there was no sign he had been tied up to Rush's bed.

Young did not know how he was going to go back to working with the mad scientist and being at odds with him the whole while thinking of sex.

Young started to put his clothing on to return to his own room, but could not leave the room knowing when he did the trust would be broken. Outside this room, they were not friends or lovers.

_Well, that was one way to shut him up_, Young thought to himself as he secured the footage, put up the knife and climbed back into bed with Rush.

Young remembered a song that his wife listened to by someone called Owens. Before he could stop himself, he was whispering some of the words, while moving Rush's hair out of his face.

"Skillet on the stove is such a temptation,

Maybe I'll be the special one that doesn't get burned.

What the fu** was I thinking?

Love tears me up like a demon.

Opens the wounds and fills them with lead,

and I'm having some trouble just breathing.

If we weren't such good friends I think that I'd hate you.

If we weren't such good friends I'd wish you were dead

Oh it's so embarrassing

I'm this awkward and incomparable thing,

And I'm running out of places to hide.

What the fu** was I thinking?"

A/N: And, I didn't think there would be a way to make Rush speechless. *ponders what else the smut oh sorry plot bunnies know about Rush*


	5. Chapter 5

Seductive Darkness

Chapter: 5 – Comfort in the Dark

Characters: Young/Rush - SGU

Genre: Slash

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-4, with photos at LJ, Mature Content.

Summary: Pain of the past sometimes intrudes in the pleasure of the present. Here is how Young and Rush handle it.

A/N: This fiction takes place later on in the day after Rush wakes up in ep Darkness. For this fic, I stretched the time so that the fly by the gas giant takes place the next morning.

Chapter Five: Comfort in the Dark

7am in the Darkness:

Snow was falling on his warm hands as he pulled his wife closer to him. She had always ventured into the snow giggling like she was a small child. Holding her in her happiness of the light tickles from the individually intricate snowflakes made him smile with his whole heart.

It was night time, but he could still see her beauty and joy, which was more special to him than anything in existence. Each snowflake was unique just as his wife was unmatched by any human on or off the planet.

The wind started to pick up, and she broke free to dance in the snow. But, the cold was starting to seep into his jacket as he watched her drop hers and twirl unprotected in the darkness of what was turning into a bitter snow storm.

"Come back. Sweetheart come back!" He pleaded and rushed around a tree hoping she was on the other side. But no, she was nowhere to be found.

The piercing cold wind pushed at his body as the delicate snow turned almost to hail while thrashing him. Confusion. A sickening and familiar feeling came over him that reached for his mind and heart with metallic claws of his own personal hell.

Rush was all alone staring blindly into the dark when the weight of the realization hit that he would never again watch her dance innocently in the snow. He had forgotten because of the deception of his dream. She was gone. She would never come back. She was dead.

Rush collapsed to his knees as the claws found their marks and his heart ripped open afresh under the power of the grief that he thought was behind him now. His whole body shook violently from the pain as he cried in hopeless sobs, "She's gone. She's dead."

Young woke to movement on the bed next to him and the sound of Rush sobbing out words of pain. Even in the room's darkened state he could see that Rush was still partially asleep.

Young instinctively reached for the huddled and shaking man, pulled his head onto his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around him protectively. Young moved his left arm to wrap around Rush's naked back, and used his right hand to move his hair back from his face.

"I'm here. It was a dream."

"I don't understand. No, she's really gone." Rush's voice shook sounding as if he would start hyperventilating any moment.

Young had no idea what to say while he held Rush. His wife always became angry with him in times like these and rolled her eyes like she had yesterday when he froze up. Young stroked Rush's damp hair as he watched the other man's torment knowing something of what he was feeling.

Then, Young knew that Rush did not expect him to have the perfect thing to say. Rush did not expect him to give pretty lies to make it all better. Rush did not expect anything at all, but to be left alone in the cold darkness of his pain.

"I'm here." Young murmured into Rush's hair as Rush calmed and adjusted himself so he was laying on his right side with his head on Young's left shoulder. Rush wrapped his arm across Young's waist.

Rush did not think that Young would still be in his bed, but he was thankful for the other man's comfort. It was different. It felt reassuring to be wrapped in the warmth of a man that was near indestructible when he was not trying to kill himself.

Distracted from his grief, Rush snuggled against Young and started dozing. Rush jerked his head and clenched his hand on Young's waist, "No." Rush took a deep unsteady breath, "Don't let me sleep. It will happen again. Don't let me sleep."

Young thought of something he could do that would make it impossible for Rush to fall asleep, but not knowing how Rush would take the suggestion tried something else instead. Young stretched his hand over and retrieved something from the table.

"Here. This will help. Open your mouth."

Rush's eyes were still closed, "Don't tell me you have Havarti stashed somewhere?"

Young watched Rush's eyes open as the sadness dimmed, "Havarti? I don't know what brand these cigarettes are."

"Not cigarettes. I suspect you have never had Hava…What time is it?"

"Still early. The meeting is not scheduled until 10am."

"What if someone comes here looking for us?"

Young passed the cigarette to Rush, "They wouldn't look for me here, and after how you acted yesterday; I think everyone would be a little afraid to come looking for you in here. Besides, the door is locked and maybe we had an early meeting today."

Rush cringed at the mention of his rant the day before and hoped Young would not mention it further while they were alone.

Rush thought, _Save the confrontation and awkwardness for the viewing pleasure of the others, so I don't have to go into any detail._

They laid there completely unclothed as they shared the cigarette, which had nothing to do with sex this time and everything to do with comfort. Young felt warm, but could feel that Rush's skin was not. Young suspected what the dream was about, but did not want to talk about wives unless Rush pushed him. Young released Rush with one hand, tugged the golden blanket up and was rewarded by a sigh.

Young had been afraid of the sexual power that Rush had over him, but this was something much worse. This was something much more dangerous than having his body seduced. With his sorrow, Rush was seducing his heart.

A/N: This is the last chapter to this particular fic. To be continued with another fic that goes along with another episode. Well, in this chapter, I got to tie back in the words from the computer sex with the cigarette sex, but in a different way other than sex.

On another note, I woke up this morning to a happy dream, but how did that turn into Rush's nightmare? In the movie League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Stewart Townsend (who will always be a vampire to me) was asked what was he…and the aristocratic reply was "Complicated".


End file.
